


The Hearteaters of the Foxhole Court

by Thelastab



Series: Hearteaters [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dadmack, F/F, Genderbend, Genderswap, Mild Blood, Slow Build, Slow Burn, lesbian andreil, wlw andreil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastab/pseuds/Thelastab
Summary: “Oh,” Andreja said. “Oh, you might actually be interesting. Did you take that extra braincell out from storage? I guess it never hurts to double your numbers.” She stepped closer to Nina, trapping her against the counter. “But even though you’re pretty, someone as stupid as you couldn’t survive on the streets for long. You’re hiding something, and you’re going to tell me what it is.”Nina Josten and Kevin Day are would've-been assassins, trained from childhood to kill by dreaming. When Nina is reluctantly brought to the Foxhole after a close call, she is forced to take refuge among Foxes she doesn't trust, a confidant from a former life, and a girl whose loftily violent exterior might be able to protect her after all.New edits and title but it's the same work.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Hearteaters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561633
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Introductions

Nina Josten had never been particularly religious-in fact, she had made an effort not to be-but churches had always been comforting places to her. They provided warmth on cold Sunday mornings and served snacks between services. Many functioned as community centers and were open throughout the week for various activities and hosted food closets. But the best part about churches was that no one came around checking for vagrants living in their supply closets or Sunday school rooms during the week.

It was an early December night when Nina returned to an old but beloved cathedral by the highway downtown. She had been documenting the church’s schedule for a month or so while squatting in an abandoned house a couple miles away. She came here on particularly cold nights like tonight, since the house she was staying in had poor insulation and no heat. One of the church’s side entrances had been unlocked for the Tuesday night knitting circle or some other event involving cute, gossipy old ladies in unfortunate sweaters. Nina slipped inside and scanned the hallway for witnesses. Drying saltwater tracks told her that the knitters were in the last room on the right, so she quietly made her way to the hall on the other side of the sanctuary, where she knew stairs to the lower level would be.

But instead of disappearing into the safety of the dark stairwell, Nina altered her path and opened the door into the sanctuary. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she admired the beauty of the stained glass illuminated by the street lights behind it. Her mother had loved stained glass but hadn’t cared much for church congregations. Congregations were communities, and communities noticed you, cared about you, when they were done right.

Nina was so deep in thought that she hadn’t registered the light coming on.

“I don’t mean to startle you-” a voice began.

Nina jumped. To her left, a man stood with his hands up in a gesture meant to convey harmlessness. He was white, with brown hair going grey, and seemed to be in his 40’s. He looked tired.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He paused, perhaps expecting Nina to say something. When she didn’t, he continued, “My name is David Wymack. I run a shelter on the other side of town. A couple staff members mentioned they’d been seeing you here at odd hours and referred you to my program. They think you might be more than just a homeless teen.”

They were right, but old habits kicked in and she grabbed at the first retort she could think of to throw him off of her scent. “What are you trying to say? Are you calling me a whore?”

To his credit, Wymack didn’t so much as twitch at her accusation. “No, but that wouldn’t matter. You’d be far from the first.” 

His gaze was level, and his face and body language seemed to show an honest lack of discomfort, which was the most interesting part of this conversation so far. An older man talking frankly to a girl half his age about whether or not she was an escort-without a drop of sexual interest-was unheard of. Nina hadn’t known men were even capable of that. Fleetingly, she wondered if this would be what a real father would be like, but she pushed that ridiculous thought away.

She understood what he was trying to offer her, but it was too good to be true. It had been last time. “So, what? You want me to get into your car so you can take me to some secluded house where you have a bunch of other people my age and provide us with food and shelter? For what? You expect me to believe it’s just out of the goodness of you heart?”

“My organization is legit. Yes, we have other residents around your age. Nine others, right now. They each have their issues, but they’re working through them. We’re on the straight and narrow. Look,” Wymack said, taking a step toward her. “I know you’re not just any runaway. I know people are after you; I can see it on you.” 

Nina thought about the scars on her torso and stuffed her hands in her coat pockets to keep from reaching for them.

“You can take as much time as you need to decide whether you want us to help you. I’m going to put my card on this pew for you. You can pick it up whenever you feel comfortable,” he said, slowly taking a business card out of his pocket and setting it gently on the pew between them.

Despite the careful, honest way he spoke, adrenaline was coursing through Nina. If her mother were here, she would hate Nina for staying to listen to this man’s spiel. This man couldn’t be real, sooner or later he would reveal himself to be like the others, like her father, and Nina wouldn’t-she couldn’t go back there-

She bolted to the back of the sanctuary. She pushed open the door the the main part of the church as she sprinted into the hall. Nina was halfway to the entryway when someone stepped out from behind a coat rack. Nina didn’t have time to stop before she saw a blur of wood and felt it smash into her gut. She was on her hands and knees, struggling to breathe. She wanted to get out of here, but all she could do was try to make sense of the buzzing in her ears.

“-amn it, Minyard! This is why we can’t have nice things!”

“Aw, Mack,” a voice said over Nina’s head, “if she was nice, she wouldn’t have any use for us, would she?”

Wymack didn’t dignify that with a response.

Finally, air hit Nina’s lungs and she scrambled away from her assailant. 

Wymack had already said the girl’s name, but her face had been all over the news this past year. Nina recalled the most recent headline she’d read: “Accused Killer Andreja Minyard Accepts Deal to Rehab at Foxhole Court.” Suddenly, things began to make sense. Wymack. David Wymack, founder of the Foxhole Court, a sort of safe house for young adults who had committed crimes not of their own accord. From what Nina had heard, it had been mostly girls that were sex trafficked and would have otherwise been charged with solicitation. But hadn’t Andreja just straight up killed someone? The cheerful grin on the girl’s face made Nina have a hard time believing any murder she’d committed was forced.

Andreja watched Nina’s retreat with a satisfied smirk, and tapped two fingers to her temple in a mocking salute. “Better luck next time.”

Nina opened her mouth to curse but thought better of it. She’d probably get bad karma or something from taking the Lord’s name in vain in a church. 

“Andreja’s a little raw on manners,” Wymack said, glaring at the offending blonde. Andreja backed off which an exaggerated shrug and went to lounge on the pew that had been hauled to sit across from the coat rack. “I’m sorry. Did she break anything?”

“I’m fine.” Nina hauled herself to her feet and started to walk out.

“Wait a minute, we’re not done.”

“I think the answer is a ‘no’ this time, sir.” 

“You didn’t listen to my whole offer. If I corralled two people to come out and talk to you, the least you could do is give me a couple minutes, okay?”

Two? Shit. Shitshitshitshit- “You didn’t bring him here.”

“I did. What’s the problem?”

She should have known that Kevin Day would be here the second she saw Andreja. The latter was too much of a hazard to go anywhere alone, and the former was rumored to be glued to her side these days. “You can’t bring an assassin into a church!” Nina hissed frantically. Shit. Where were those gossipy knitters when you needed them?

“Apparently you can,” said an unimpressed voice from the back of the hall. He’d obviously seen the entire thing, and judging by the mild expression, he wasn’t impressed. Nina searched his face for recognition or suspicion, but didn’t find anything beneath his lofty boredom. That was a good thing, but it didn’t ease the icy fear in her veins. Did he remember who she was? What she was? 

Nina tasted blood and tried to mentally shake the sensation away before realizing she had clenched her jaw so tight she'd bitten her tongue. She tore her eyes away from Kevin and found that Andreja had been watching her reaction with interest.

Exhaustion washed over Nina. This was too much. This was way too much to have happen in one day, let alone just a quarter of an hour. “You know what. We’re not doing this today. I’m going to go in the sanctuary and get your business card. When I come back I want all of you to be gone.”

Wymack seemed to sense that she had been pushed too far and nodded. “Okay. Thank you for your time. I hope you’ll be in touch.”

Nina nodded and walked back into the sanctuary. When she came back with the card, the only other sign that the exchange had happened was the wooden shepherd's crook. It was lying on the floor, where Andreja had dropped it after using it to hit Nina. As she stared at it, the business card in her hand began to grow heavier, weighing Nina’s thoughts down with the possibility that her life on the run could be over.


	2. Kidnapping and Casseroles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina leaves her life on the run to live at Moross drive and meets the deadliest of her new neighbors.

Nina Josten was an accomplished under-the-table employee. The untaxed income was nice, and even better was that these jobs weren’t the kind of illegal she was trying to avoid. She had a fake ID to give employers, but social security cards were trickier to procure. Without that and the ability to pass a background check, a good job with a W-2 in April just wasn’t an option for her. So for nine dollars an hour, she was a dishwasher in the back of McShane’s Irish Pub. She had little better to do and she might as well build up her nest egg before something worse happened.

It was inevitable, of course, that something worse did happen. McShane’s was as safe a bar as any, and she knew the faces of the regulars by heart. Most were good people. But today, Nina glimpsed faces looking at her at a table near the door that were familiar, but not in this setting. Her stomach filled with dread and she backed into the kitchen. She loved this job, loved the safety of McShane’s steamy kitchen, but she knew her mother’s voice in her head was right. She couldn’t come back here again. Her father’s men had seen her, recognized her, and they’d be coming for her now. She went to the counter and began to throw open drawers, looking for knives to weild. She settled on two of the same size and shape, put on her coat, and tried to swallow the acidic regret climbing in her throat.

Nina analyzed her escape options. They would certainly have at least two men at the back entrance to catch her there, and the group’s table was right next to the front door. That meant they could push a gun or knife into her side to threaten her with no one the wiser. The bar would be filling by now, and if she ducked away, they might still take the shot and someone else could die. Just like her mother…

Nina flipped up her hood and made her way to the back door. God, she was tired of running. She pressed her back flat against the wall next to the doorframe and tried to summon the courage to venture into what would either be a kidnapping or a bloodbath.

The lock on the door started jiggling and Nina heard the metallic scrapings of lock picks being used. The dread in her stomach threatened to sink her and she hid behind a stack of boxes, knives bared. It took almost a full thirty seconds for the lock to click and the door to squeak open. The intruder was so small, Nina almost missed them. She had expected someone big and imposing.

“Nii-naa,” the trespasser said in a singsong voice. “Are you still here? You’d better be. Come out come out, you don’t have all day.” They stepped under the hanging fluorescent light, and Nina recognized the girl’s face. There was a fifty percent chance they had met a few nights ago.

Andreja Minyard had a twin, Aaren. They were both five feet tall with short blonde hair and, according to their social media accounts, unfortunate personalities. From what Nina could tell, they were distinguishable by the manic expression on Andreja’s face from the drugs she was rumored to be on. This twin looked more bored than anything else, so Nina gave it a 70% chance of her visitor being Aaren. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said, stepping out of her hiding spot.

Aaren waved off that comment and pocketed her lock picks. “I saw you have some guests tonight. Thought I might take care of them for you.”

Nina noticed the wet stain of blood wiped onto the hem of the other girl’s long sleeved black shirt. She had so many questions. How did Aaren know she had been found? Why had she come to rescue her, and what did she want in return? None of this boded well for her freedom, but Nina said only, “You can’t take all of them. There are at least five more up front.”

“Hence me coming to get you from the back entrance? You really are dumber than you look.”

Nina glared but didn’t comment on the insult. “Who says I want to go with you?”

“Where else do you have to go, since you’ve been found? You know those kind of men don’t come to town without decent intel and you’re out of time. I’m your best option now.”

Nina heard yelling coming from the bar. It was time to make a move, and she had been living on borrowed time anyway. “Okay.”

A nasty smile tugged at Aaren’s mouth. She grabbed Nina by the sleeve and pulled her into the alleyway behind McShane’s. Aaren walked with surprisingly long strides for someone with such short legs, and Nina had to concentrate on keeping up instead of looking for the bodies of her would-be assailants. They rounded the corner and Aaren held up her keys to unlock a sleek black car parked in a no parking zone. Nina clenched her jaw at the car’s unsubtle expensiveness. What a stupidly obvious thing to steal. Nina had a feeling that she wouldn’t like this twin much more than the last.

Once they merged onto the highway, Aaren pulled out a cigarette with her right hand and lit it with her left, steering the car with her knees. Despite her best efforts, Nina tensed at the dangerous maneuver and Aaren grinned at her reaction. Nina scowled. “Can you _not_?”

“Oh Nina,” Aaren said with the cigarette still in her right hand and her left palm on the steering wheel, “don’t be so afraid to die. Death is coming for you either way.”

Nina returned her attention to the mirrors for any sign of a tail and didn’t respond. 

“Speaking of. I heard you really… _hit_ it off with them on Tuesday. Are you rearing for a rematch? I would be.”

Nina kept her eyes on her side mirror. “Revenge is a waste of time and a sign of weakness.”

She felt Aaren’s cold eyes appraising her with renewed interest and the blonde said, “On that, we agree.”

It seemed to be ages before Aaren turned onto Moross Drive and parked in front of what Nina assumed was the Foxhole Court. It was a large ivied brick building that looked like it had once been apartments.

She waited for Aaren to lead the way inside. Aaren did, stomping heavy black boots against the concrete to knock snow out of the treads and picked a key from her keychain to unlock the the dead bolt set about the handle. When it was unlocked, she hefted the heavy steel door open and slipped inside, pulling it shut behind her and locking the deadbolt before Nina could think to catch the handle. 

Caught off guard, Nina considered her options, but after a moment decided just to wait. Unlike Aaren, who had been dressed only in a black longsleeve and black jeans, Nina had a coat and a jacket on, so she could afford to brave the cold for a few minutes. Nina was beginning to think that she might end up liking Andreja more.

Just then, the door opened. Aaren was back, with two others behind her. She casually motioned for Nina to come inside. “Shoes off at the door.”

Nina entered and unzipped her boots before placing them next to Aaren’s. When they had pulled up, she had assumed the Foxhole Court had used to be apartments but now she could see that it was once an office. But more interesting were the people standing in the entryway. Aaren and Andreja were standing with a Latino man who looked to be a couple years older than the twins. Nina recognized him from a shot of Andreja leaving the courthouse during her trial. In the photo, he was trying to shield an impassive Andreja from the cameras and reporters, leaving his own face uncovered. Now, he was smiling and extended his hand to her. 

“Nina, right? I’m Nicky, the twins’ cousin,” he said. He seemed genuinely happy to see her, and his cheer would have been contagious if Nina had a clue what was going on.

Nina looked at the twins, now standing side by side. Their clothing was identical, but they were easy to tell apart. Andreja’s caustic smile looked the same as it had the other night, and Aaren had her arms folded and looked bored. They were small and blonde and almost as pale as Nina herself. They looked nothing like Nicky, but Nina got the impression he was telling the truth. She turned her attention back to him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Are you hungry?” he asked. “We just had dinner, I get you some leftovers.”

Nina accepted Nicky’s offer and followed him and Aaren through winding hallways into an industrial-looking kitchen. Wymack had said there were nine tenants currently at the Foxhole Court, but it looked like the cousins had cooked for themselves tonight. Nicky served her a bowl of chicken and rice from a casserole dish on the counter and gestured for her to take a seat at the bar stools situated at the counter by the door.

Nina felt weird eating with everyone watching, and stirred her spoon around the bowl uncomfortably. Surprisingly, Nicky seemed to take the hint and offered to help Aaren with the dishes. Aaren shrugged and followed Nicky to the sink, and Andreja hopped up on the counter next to where Nina had begun to eat. As she did so, Nina caught the scent of cigarettes off of her clothes. So both of the twins smoked then.

Nina almost dismissed that observation before she remembered the walk to the kitchen. She’d been right behind Aaren, and hadn’t smelled any smoke on her. Too late, she saw the smear of dried blood at the hem of Andreja’s black shirt from when she’d saved Nina. Andreja had been impersonating her twin and, judging by their coordinated outfits, they had planned it together.

Nina ate another spoonful of rice and scrolled through possible explanations in her head. Could Wymack and Andreja have told her father’s people where to find her so she would have no choice but to come to the Foxhole Court? There was no way Andreja had simply been at the right place at the right time. Wymack had seemed straightforward, but surely not even Andreja would pull something like this without his permission.

Nina finished her rice and stood to put the empty bowl in the dishwasher, but Andreja took it from her and dropped it back on the counter. “Nicky will take care of that. Now, let’s go have a little chat. We can use Wymack’s office. You won’t tell him, will you? I knew you wouldn’t.” Andreja flashed her a grin and turned to the door.

“No. But I might ask why you went through the trouble of getting me out of McShane’s while pretending you’re Aaren.”

Andreja stopped. Nina heard the sink cut off and felt the cousins’ eyes on her. After a beat, Andreja turned and said, “That sounds like an accusation, but I didn’t _really_ lie to you. You were just too dumb to figure it out.”

“Except I did.” Nina returned Andreja’s cunning smile with her own and tapped two fingers to her temple in the same mocking salute Andreja had given her at their first meeting. “Better luck next time.”

“_Oh_,” Andreja said. “Oh, you might actually be interesting. Did you take that extra braincell out from storage? I guess it never hurts to double your numbers.” She stepped closer to Nina, trapping her against the counter. “But even though you’re pretty, someone as stupid as you couldn’t survive on the streets for long. You’re hiding something, and you’re going to tell me what it is.”

“This is the Foxhole Court. You’re all hiding something.”

“‘We’re,’” Andreja corrected. “You don’t have anywhere else to run to now.”

It was at that moment when Kevin and Wymack walked in. Nina’s eyes went to Wymack first, assessing his expression and body language for anger and violence. Finding none, she looked at Kevin and wished she hadn’t. His eyes were searching her face, keen. He’d recognized her. Nina tasted blood but hoped it was just a memory.

“What’s going on? Andreja, get over here,” Wymack demanded.

Andreja did as he said and went to go stand by Kevin. They were as odd a couple in personality as they were in looks. Kevin’s tanned skin, dark hair, dark green eyes, and height were at odds with Andreja’s pale skin, light hair, light hazel eyes, and the fact that she was a foot shorter than her counterpart. Kevin’s expression was intense as he analyzed Nina, while Andreja’s smile appeared cheerfully vacant. Nina couldn’t understand how the tiny sociopath could stand Kevin, but she supposed love did strange things to people.

Wymack looked at Nina. “I see you’re in one piece. Nicky said he picked you up from a knife fight.”

Nina hadn’t actually been involved in that fight, but since Nicky hadn’t picked her up either she chose not to correct Wymack. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good. Well, if you’re done here, I’d like to speak with you in my office.”

Nina nodded and followed Wymack out of the kitchen, giving Andreja and Kevin a wide berth when she passed them. Wymack led her back up the hall that had taken her to the kitchen and unlocked a door not far from the entryway. Wymack’s office was pristine and decorated to look official, although Nina doubted anything was expensive. He sat down behind the desk at the far wall and gestured for her to sit in one of the two seats in front of him. Nina chose the chair closest to the wall and turned in her seat so her back was to it. Sitting with her back to the wall was such a natural, instinctive thing to for Nina that she wouldn’t have realized she had done it if not for the tired expression returning to Wymack’s face.

“So,” he began. “Have you decided to take us up on our offer to live here?”

Nina had been anticipating this question since Wymack and his monsters had left on Tuesday night. She wanted to ask why he thought she qualified for their program instead of a regular homeless shelter, but she dreaded hearing him confirm that he knew her story. Her mind had warred the past few days been the pursuit of information relating to her safety and the dread of hearing her real name and title spoken aloud. She should run; she knew she should. Her mother would’ve been furious she had even stayed this long. But Nina thought about the tired understanding on Wymack’s face and the hot, homemade meal in her stomach and said, “Yes.”

Wymack smiled, and Nina hoped this could last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not what I wanted it to be, but we'll see how it goes. Either way, this is gearing up to be a long fic unless interest drops off.
> 
> Also, Moross is pronounced more-ROSS if that matters


	3. Hearteater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that true, _hearteater?"_
> 
> Nina flinched violently at Andreja’s last word. She had known this was a possibility but hadn’t wanted to believe it. 
> 
> Andreja looked delighted at Nina’s reaction. “It is, isn’t it?”
> 
> Nina makes a deal with Andreja and relives her first kill.

Nina woke up early on Saturday morning, remembering where she was but still not believing it. Last night, Wymack had handed her a ring with two keys on it and called this room hers. This was the first time since childhood that she’d had her own room, and the first time ever that she’d had a room with a lock on the door and her own key. She looked at the alarm clock on her dresser and guessed that she had managed to grab almost three hours of sleep.

Nina’s assigned room was tiny, and she had loved it immediately. There was a twin bed in the corner diagonally across from the door, a night stand, and a wardrobe to substitute for the lack of a closet. It was perfect, but what she loved best was the lock on the door and the key in her hand. She stared at it now, memorizing the cuts on the blade and the deep blue of the polish. She had just put the keys back in her pocket when there was a knock at the door. 

Nina jumped in spite of herself. She got up to open the door and wasn’t surprised to see Andreja standing there.

Andreja casually leaned into the doorframe and stuck the toe of her boot into Nina’s room to prevent her from slamming the door. “Hello, Nina. We never had our little chat. Did you hope I’d forgotten? I didn’t.”

Nina _had_ hoped Andreja forgot but felt more weary than disappointed. “We can talk right here.”

“I don’t think you want to discuss this in out here. But I can come inside if you’d be so kind as to invite me in.”

Nina balked at the idea of the short sociopath in her assigned room. She pushed in the lock on the knob and Andreja moved so Nina could close the door behind her.

Andreja favored Nina with a sidelong glance and another sly smile. She started down the hall, rightfully assuming Nina would follow, and into a stairwell that they used to climb up to the next floor. Andreja exited the stairwell and crossed the hall to retrieve something taped behind a fire extinguisher. As Andreja pried the item off of the duct tape, Nina could see that it was a key. Andreja used it to unlock a door directly across from the stairwell. She gestured for Nina to go inside while she put the key back behind the fire extinguisher, but Nina waited for her to enter first. 

Inside was a long table surrounded by dated-looking chairs. A conference room.

Andreja hopped up to sit cross legged on the table near the door. Nina sat on the other end of the table with her feet in the seat of a chair. She waited for the other girl to speak.

“Everyone has been placing their bets on what you are. Matt and Dan think you’ve been trafficked and Wymack says you’re probably just a runaway. But _Kevin_,”-Andreja emphasized his name, seeming to savor Nina’s reaction to it-”thinks you’re like him. And seeing your reactions to him, I’m beginning to believe it.”

“I’m not some rich assassin.”

“The fact that you know him as an assassin at all is noteworthy. It means you must have some real ties to the underworld, yes?”

Between the gossip she had heard about Kevin Day over the years and the headlines in mainstream news, she had assumed it was an open secret among everyone who knows anyone in the criminal world. She hadn’t realized that there would be anything remarkable in admitting she knew he was a trained killer, especially since she didn’t name the family he worked for.

Nina shrugged nonchalantly and hoped she hadn’t given too much away.

“Interesting. Anyway, he doesn't think you’re an assassin, necessarily. If you were making that kind of money, you wouldn’t be wearing the same clothes from Tuesday. No, he thinks you’re something else, something a little less mundane. Is that true, _hearteater?_”

Nina flinched violently at Andreja’s last word. She had known this was a possibility but hadn’t wanted to believe it. 

Andreja looked delighted at Nina’s reaction. “It is, isn’t it?”

Nina thought fast. Being a hearteater was a secret she guarded more closely than her identity, but she got the impression that Kevin didn’t recognize her as his old classmate-to-be, just as another person with the same harrowing secret. Besides, hadn’t he boasted about how he could sense another hearteater from a mile away? Nina could still salvage this. Despite now having a plan and a rough idea of what she would say, Nina still couldn’t bring herself to confirm the accusation. Besides, if she gave up her lies too easily Andreja would detect the falsehoods and this would all be for nothing. She decided to tell the truth until Andreja pressed for something she couldn’t admit.

Andreja was still waiting for an answer, so Nina looked at the floor and said, “Yes.”

Andreja’s smile grew wider in Nina’s peripheral vision. “So tell me, why are you afraid of him?”

“I was supposed to train with him when we were kids. I’m almost certain that he’s seen me before, even though I looked a little different then. I’m”-she gritted her teeth before admitting-“terrified he will recognize me, and lead them right to me, intentionally or not.”

Andreja didn’t ask her who “them” was but gave her an assessing look. “Why didn’t you?” At Nina’s questioning look, she elaborated, “Train with him. I hear he was taught from the best. What changed?”

Nina was relieved she had a true answer for her and said, “I had my first kill.” She studied her hands with their familiar lines and scars and the way the would clench or relax depending on the orders she gave them. “I could’ve died. I still wake up thinking I’m choking on blood.” She pulled her jacket tighter around her and didn’t look at Andreja. 

Nina could feel her mother’s frantic hands on her back and the soaked pillowcase. It had been dark blue, with constellations stitched onto it, matching her duvet. Her mother had burned it a couple hours later.

Nina pulled herself out of her memories and looked at Andreja, trying to remember if she’d said anything. The other girl was still studying her. Nina waited for her to call her out on her lies.

Finally, Andreja said, “I’ve seen those men from the bar before. They came for Kevin two months ago. You’re a wanted woman, wanted for questioning, at least. If they really knew what you were, they’d have bought more than seven men. But that’s irrelevant. I see that rabbit look in your eyes. I know you want to run away again, but I think you know you can’t. The whole Court knows you’re here, and Wymack will file a missing persons if you leave. He won’t rest until you’re found, he’s done it before. You don’t have anywhere else to go anyway.”

Nina said nothing and went back to studying her hands in her lap.

“I’m guessing you haven’t had stable housing and regular meals in years, and I know you haven’t been sleeping either. You look like shit. Luckily for you, Kevin is restless here. He never leaves Moross and sleeps as little as he can. He’s up at all hours and is giving himself permanent brain damage. Wymack is this close to losing it and drugging him with horse tranquilizers. I want you to let him teach you.”

“Teach me?”

“To dream. I’m betting that if he knew another hearteater he’d be able to relax a little, especially if he had to focus on getting you to control your condition.”

Nina grimaced. “Who else would know about me? Who else knows about him?”

“Everyone in the Court knows about Kevin. It’s an open secret. But only Kevin and I have to know about you; I know you’re neurotic and obsessive about your secrets. If you stay for one year, I’ll make sure no one else finds out. I’ll have your back when someone comes after you.”

Nina turned over the offer in her mind. She would be stupid to stay here, but what Andreja had said was true. She hadn’t had her own room in years and regular meals would be nice. But most of all, she wanted to sleep again. Running and remembering important details was so hard when she hadn’t slept in days. She thought about the keys in her pocket and said, “Okay.”

Andreja smiled and climbed off of the conference table. “Good. I’ll let Kevin know. Come to his room tonight at 10.”

* * *

Nina stayed in her room for the rest of the day, emerging only to grab snacks and books to take back to her room. She tried to distract herself with the books but a memory kept pushing its way into her mind’s eye: the first time she had tasted blood.

In the world people like Kevin and Nina belonged to, hearteating was useful. After all, it had to be done. Once the trait manifested, hearteaters could not go a lunar month without causing the demise of something or someone. That physical need to kill made them invaluable to organizations with multitudes of enemies to dispose of, especially since true hearteaters were so rare.

Nina’s mother had been a partial hearteater, called an eartheater. Eartheaters had a less acute manifestation of the same condition, and only needed to manifest their powers a few times a year. Some never did, only carrying the gene. Instead of lives, eartheaters dissolved objects they had interacted with before while dreaming. When the eartheater woke up, there would be a fine sand spilling out of their mouth; the dissolved particles of whatever they had erased. Hearteaters had it more difficult. Using their powers meant killing someone in their dreams and waking up to that person’s blood pouring out of their mouth.

Nina had been seven the first time she had killed.

One afternoon, the law had come around and questioned her father. She hadn’t sat still enough, and was punished with a hot iron to her shoulder as soon as they had left. She had gotten a third degree burn and the pain had been unbearable. She had finished their bottle of ibuprofen trying to get to sleep that night.

When she was finally able to drift off in the early morning, she dreamt of darkness. Nina hadn’t liked darkness. Then, she was in a large field in the middle of a sunny wood. The sky was cloudless, and birds flew overhead. The field began to fill with people. It was everyone she had ever met, starting with her family in the middle and people she had only met once on the outside. She shrank back when her father appeared in front of her.

_Do you wish he was dead?_ her mother’s voice asked. Nina looked up at her mother. She hadn’t spoken. _Choose wisely,_ her mother’s voice said again.

Every drop of the helplessness and rage Nina had ever felt at her father’s abuse bubbled up inside her. She stretched her arm out toward him and looked up to meet his eyes for the last time.

Nina had woken up choking on blood, terrified and disoriented. She managed to cough most of it out before her mom appeared at her bedside, murmuring frantic reassurances.

Neither of them had slept for days after that.

Nina had been supposed to start training with Kevin Day the week after that episode, but she and her mother had gone on the run. Without ever learning to control her power like she had been supposed to with Kevin, she had compiled a list of every horrible man and every abuser she had ever come into contact with. After two years, she had run out of names and began to anthropomorphize animals in hopes that she could stave off murdering another human. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. When it was time to dream again, she would fall asleep and stand in that field with her mother’s voice telling her to choose. If she didn’t, she would wake up feeling as though she had never slept at all, and the cycle would repeat until she killed again. According to her mother, there was a way for hearteaters to dissolve objects like an eartheater weekly to substitute for killing monthly.

Nina was hoping that Kevin had learned how.


	4. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t need to sleep for a few days. Besides, I’ll keep waking up thinking that I’m choking.”
> 
> Andreja didn’t look at her but said, “I’ll be awake all night.”
> 
> Nina was uncomfortable accepting her offer, but shrugged off her discomfort and said, “Thank you.”
> 
> Nina tries her hand at eartheating under Andreja's protective watch.

Nina spent the evening bouncing between bouts of restless energy and bone-deep fatigue, doing her best to kill time with books before tonight’s lesson. She just wanted to sleep. In two nights, a new moon would mark the beginning of a new lunar cycle and her sleep deprivation would only intensify until she killed. She needed to go for a run, but if someone recognized her it would be only too easy to follow her back to the Foxhole Court. 

Abby had come by that afternoon to tell Nina that she and a psychiatrist called Betsy would both need to see her during the coming week. Nina had awkwardly thanked the nurse for stopping by, and Abby took the hint and left.

Long after darkness fell, Nina began to get ready for her lesson. She was dreading seeing Kevin again but excited to finally sleep. She stepped into the dark hallway, shutting her door behind her. Someone had already turned out all of the lights, even though it was a little early for sleep on a Saturday. Wymack had mentioned last night that the other Foxhole residents were across the border drinking this weekend, and apparently they wouldn’t be back until Sunday. Nina was grateful for their absence.

She realized that she didn’t know where Kevin’s room was and figured she might as well wander around to find it, looking for doors with light showing under them. She climbed the stairs she had been on with Andreja earlier that day, and went down the hall to a cracked open door.

It was some sort of sitting room, with large windows looking out at the other buildings, most of them looking abandoned. The night sky was mostly cloudy, but Nina could see the moon. It was a thin, waning crescent. Nina had two nights before the new moon. Two nights to dream. If she failed to do so, she would be debilitated with enhanced symptoms of sleep deprivation. Having gone almost the full lunar cycle already, she was feeling some of them now: she hadn’t felt rested in weeks and had begun getting headaches. The hand tremors were due to begin at any time.

Nina sank into one of the chairs and considered her choices. If she couldn’t dissolve an object, she needed to pick out a person. She could only think of two. Andreja, that short psychopath, and Tim Banes. Andreja was violent and annoying, but for now she could be useful and was important to Kevin. That made Banes, a customer at McShane’s who liked to harass the female bartenders, the best candidate.

The door opened, and Nina looked up to see Kevin. He had come alone, so for the first time Nina could analyze him with unguarded eyes. Kevin had been taller than her when she had first met him, but now he had the better part of a foot on her. Nina had heard that he’d been tattooed, and now she saw the number on his left cheekbone: 2. It must have been covered with makeup when she had seen him before. He looked haggard; it was obvious that he hadn’t been sleeping either. He shut the door behind him.

Nina stood instinctively, and Kevin didn’t seem surprised by that response. He sank onto the couch across from her and gestured for her to sit as well.

“Nina Josten,” he said, sounding out her name. “How many people have you eaten?”

Nina jerked in surprise. “The fuck?”

“You’re a hearteater,” Kevin said, bemused. “How many hearts have you-”

“That’s so morbid, don’t call it that. We’re not cannibals. Just say ‘killed.’”

“Whatever. How many have you killed?”

Nina hesitated and looked at her hands. “Twenty-seven. You?”

“Sixty-two.”

Nina did the math. Kevin had been living with his condition since before she’d met him, and it had been almost eleven years since then. Kevin would have had to dream around 125 times, so either he had figured out the same loophole she had, or he could dissolve objects. “What did you do during the other months?”

Kevin shifted his gaze to the windows behind Nina. “At first, they tried putting me into a coma. It worked for a little while, but eventually I was taught to eartheat.”

Nina released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, and her shoulders relaxed. “Can you teach me?”

Kevin opened his mouth to respond, and then hesitated. “Yes, but it’s hard to do. You can’t just pick a lamp or something. It has to have intangible value, and you have to interact with it.”

“Intangible value?”

Kevin thought for a moment. “Like, a screwdriver vs a car. A screwdriver is easily replaced. A car isn’t and it can be someone’s lifeline. When you look at a car, you know it isn’t easy to replace, that it means a lot to someone. A screwdriver is easily replaceable and not much rides on its presence. However, if the screwdriver is an antique passed down in your family for generations or something, that's different. Then it has emotional value, it’ll mean something when it’s eaten.”

“Dissolved.”

“Whatever.”

Nina considered his explanation. It didn’t sound hard, and she wondered if she could have done this the whole time. She hoped not; that would mean she had killed twenty-seven people for nothing. “So, how do you get them to show up?”

When Kevin looked confused, she elaborated, “In your dreams, how do you get the objects to show up instead of people?”

“Same as I get the people to appear. I think about what I want to dissolve before I sleep.”

“Okay.” That wasn’t how it worked for Nina, but she supposed she could try it. For her, everyone she could kill appeared in a field for her to choose. She had never seen objects there.

“What about you? I’m guessing you’ve been a hearteater for more than twenty-seven months.”

“Animals,” Nina said. “If I interact with them and humanize them enough, I can kill them instead. It doesn’t always work, though.”

Kevin nodded thoughtfully. “I tried that once. It didn’t work for me.”

Nina thought back to what Andreja had said that morning. “Andreja says you haven’t been sleeping. Why not? You know how to not kill anyone.”

“It’s complicated,” Kevin said. “Andreja likes things to be cut and dry, and it’s not.”

Nina nodded, unwilling to push him on this.

Kevin stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t dreamt this month yet. When I dream, Andreja watches me so I don’t choke before I wake up. She can watch you too. I have an extra bed in my room, and we have towels and peroxide.”

“That would be great,” Nina said, and immediately felt like kicking herself. Falling asleep in a room with two other people, one of whom had smashed her stomach with a solid wood shepherd's crook, ordinarily would have filled her with panic. Maybe it was the traces of vulnerability on Kevin’s face, or her own stupid need to be with people that knew her secret, but she just couldn’t turn him down. She got up and followed him out of the room, and he led her to one further down the hall.

He unlocked the door. Andreja was there, sullenly drinking coffee and scrolling on her phone. She glanced up when they walked in, but didn’t say anything.

Kevin’s room was about three times the size of Nina’s, and had two beds on opposite walls. Andreja was sitting against the wall on the carpet with her legs stretched out in front of her. She was wearing plaid pajama pants that looked like they had been rolled up four times to accommodate her small stature, a black t-shirt, and black armbands. Kevin went and sat on the bed closest to Andreja, so Nina went to sit on the other bed. On Kevin’s bedside table was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a stack of towels. 

“I’m going to get changed,” Kevin said. He gave Nina a critical once over. She tended to travel light, and was wearing a pair of washed out jeans and a dark hoodie with a hole forming near the hem. “I’m guessing you don’t have any pajamas. Andreja can loan you some.”

Andreja scowled but didn’t look up from her phone.

“Thank you,” Nina said hesitantly. 

Kevin nodded and left. Andreja got up and went after him, leaving Nina alone. She looked around the room. It was neat, and the only signs that someone lived here were the rumpled bedspread and a suitcase next to the dresser.

Andreja returned and tossed the pajamas at Nina before settling back into her spot on the floor. Nina had seen a bathroom down the hall and went there to change. The plaid pajama pants Andreja loaned Nina were long and had pockets, which she liked. She walked back to Kevin’s room and laid on top of the covers. Kevin came back soon after and turned off the light, leaving only the lamp on for Andreja.

Nina thought of all the items that meant most to her, the things that would grieve her to lose. Most of them she had already lost. Her childhood house and its contents. The necklace she had found on the beach in Greece. The rings her mom always wore. But she had one keepsake from her childhood: a novel called _Podatek_ that she had read with her mom when they were in Poland. It was hidden in the house she had been squatting in. Nina had clung to that book through the 22 cities she had traveled through, especially since her mother had died. The notes in the margins were all that she had of her mother’s writing.

Nina swallowed her grief, and willed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Nina was back in the field. It was less crowded than it used to be, but that didn’t make the eyes following her any less unnerving. She hunted through the grass for her book. It was near the outskirts of the meadow, by the feet of the busboy from McShane’s. Nina met his impassive eyes and bent to retrieve her novel. She felt tears prick her eyes as she held her copy of _Podatek_ for the final time.

* * *

Nina was choking. Blood was pouring out of her mouth and onto the towel covering her pillow. She scrambled upright, grabbing the towel to hold to her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face, whether from panic or physical pain she didn’t know. 

“Sranje!” Plaid pajama pants appeared in front of Nina and strong hands thumped on her back until she was just coughing, no longer choking. Andreja pushed Nina’s elbows up and back so that they were in line with her ears, expanding her chest so she could breathe. Nina coughed until she couldn’t anymore and slumped with her head in her hands, breathing hard. 

Andreja tilted Nina’s chin up to her face with hard eyes. Satisfied, she let go of Nina and sat back onto the floor. Her eyes were on her phone, but she wasn’t scrolling. Nina guessed Andreja was watching her out of her peripheral vision, keeping both her and the sleeping Kevin in her line of sight. 

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Nina sat up to survey the damage. She studied the white pillowcase and sheets and was relieved to find that she had managed to get all the blood onto her towel, apart from a drop on her pants and likely some on her shirt collar. She glanced over at Andreja and stared in horror: there was a fine spray of blood on her neck and chin from when she had been standing over Nina during her coughing fit. 

After a moment, Andreja returned Nina’s stare with an unimpressed one of her own.

Nina’s cheeks grew red. “I uh, got blood on you.” She gestured to her own neck and face.

Andreja continued looking unimpressed before returning to scrolling on her phone. “Yeah.”

Nina sat there a moment, unsure of what to do.

“You could go clean up and bring me a wet washcloth or something,” Andreja said, not looking up.

“I can stay and watch him if you want to go,” Nina offered.

“You’re covered in blood. Not going to be much help to him.”

Nina looked at her hands and saw that they were indeed smeared with blood. She got up and looked for a clean corner of the towel to open the door with. Before she found it, Andreja got up and opened the bedroom door, waiting for Nina to follow. Nina got up and grabbed the peroxide off of Kevin’s night stand before following Andreja down the hall so she could open the bathroom door for Nina as well.

Having to wash blood out of her things was routine for Nina, and she began rinsing the towel cold water before she froze. There wasn’t supposed to be any blood this time. Books didn’t bleed. 

Realization of what she’d done dawned on her and she grabbed the sides of the sink to keep herself upright as despair and revulsion clouded her vision. 

It would be the busboy, the one McShane’s had just hired, and he would be dead now. The medical examiner would conclude that it had been a heart attack or some kind of heart defect. His family and friends would be devastated. And Nina would be here, struggling to claw the taste of his blood out of her mouth.

Shame and frustration put tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back to focus on the task at hand. She rinsed the towel with cold water until it ran clear, then poured the hydrogen peroxide on what remained of the stains. Nina set it aside and put peroxide on the bloody spots dotting her borrowed clothes. Mercifully, the shirt was black and the pants were red and black plaid so she didn’t need to worry about staining.When she was done, she rinsed the towel again, squeezed the water out as best she could, and headed back to Kevin’s room.

When she got there, she found that Kevin was still asleep with Andreja watching him intently from the floor. Her face and neck was still speckled with blood, and Nina remembered she had been supposed to grab something to get it off. She was about to go get a washcloth when Kevin exhaled a shuddering breath. He sounded like he was in pain.

Nina closed the door behind her but didn’t step any farther into the room. “What’s happening to him?”

Andreja shrugged. “He won’t dream tonight. He’s putting it off.”

Nina furrowed her eyebrows. She didn’t know what that had to do with the pain on his face but she didn’t want to ask. She held up the damp towel. “Where should I put this?”

Andreja got up and took it from her. She used it to wipe the blood off of her face and neck before dropping it into the trash can by Kevin’s bed. Nina was still standing by the door when Andreja met her tired eyes and said, “Go back to sleep.”

“I won’t need to sleep for a few days. Besides, I’ll keep waking up thinking that I’m choking.”

Andreja didn’t look at her but said, “I’ll be awake all night.”

Nina was uncomfortable accepting her offer, but shrugged it off and said, “Thank you.”

Andreja didn’t respond, and wasn’t long before Nina drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets inside Nina's head.

Kevin’s dreams always began in the same place: a box of black nothingness filled with potential victims. Since most of the people he knew were involved in lives of crime, the box shrank periodically. This was easily remedied by being introduced to worthless nobodies that worked for the Moriyamas.

Thankfully, his dreams didn’t have to remain in the box: his sensei had taught him long ago to turn and reach for a door knob behind him. He did so now, wishing to be anywhere but in this murder box, and stepped into a field in the middle of a forest. Kevin knit his brows and squinted against the sunlight. He had never been here before. But what was even more interesting was that there were people in this field, about a couple hundred of them. He walked through the crowd and, to his surprise and confusion, saw that none of these people had faces. He scanned his surroundings until he found a small group of people with faces he recognized.

Fuck_, this is surreal. _ He made his way through the field until he was standing in front of himself. The other Kevin seemed weirdly tall and was dressed in the jeans and jacket that he’d been wearing the other day when he had interrupted Andreja and Nina in the kitchen. _Of course. This must be Nina’s. _ This revelation brought with it a host of mixed emotions, but Kevin didn’t want to deal with that right now. It was strange enough seeing the intent, searching look on the other Kevin’s face, which he felt mirrored on his own. 

He dragged his eyes away to Andreja, who was standing at his elbow. She was wearing today’s pajamas but strangely, they were spattered with blood. Even more strange was the worried, unguarded expression on Dreja’s face. He’d only seen that look on her face once, and only for a split second. 

He shifted his attention to the others. Aaren was there looking bored next to Nicky, who was grinning. Coach had a tired expression and Abby had her usual matronly smile. The dream people’s posture was straight, conveying nothing in their body language, yet Abby and her husband seemed to lean into each other the same way they did in real life. How interesting that Nina had already picked up on their marriage; the other residents were still placing bets on whether they were even dating.

Kevin wondered what other faces he would see if he looked hard enough. He paused for a moment. If someone were to ask him why he didn’t take another look, he might say that he had invaded Nina’s head enough, or that he didn’t care enough to look. Kevin was so used to lying to himself that he walked to the edge of the field and turned the doorknob without even questioning why he was doing so. His instincts had told him it was best to leave before he did anything stupid, and he followed them blindly: in the unconscious world, instincts are much more powerful than they are in the concious one. And he knew that had he searched the crowd for even a second, he would have seen something he didn’t want to.

And so Kevin Day went through the door, leaving a young Riko Moriyama unseen in the crowd.

* * *

Nina slept so deeply after the killing earlier that night that she had a real dream, something she’d seldom had since she was a child.

She was in the attic of the abandoned house downtown she’d stayed in. There was a single grimy octagonal window high on the wall and two full length mirrors set facing each other. In the mirror in front of her, Nina could see that her dark hair was in a braid over her shoulder and that she was wearing a white dress. She also saw that Andreja was standing behind her, facing the opposite mirror and holding a candle that illuminated the room. 

Nina turned to face Andreja’s mirror. Andreja met her eyes in the mirror and held the gaze for a brief second before handing her the candle and stepping out from between the mirrors.

Nina had played this game two nights before she had left Poland. The mirrors create an endless tunnel, but when you step between them holding a candle, it’s rumored that you can see a glimpse of the future.

Nina gazed into the depths of the mirror. She saw nothing.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she saw Kevin pushing the door closed with his foot, two plates piled with breakfast foods in his hands. Andreja was in the same position she had been in when Nina fell asleep but looked up when she saw Nina stir.

“Morning,” Kevin said. He seemed more relaxed than he had last night, looking almost happy. He handed the first plate to Andreja and the second to Nina as she sat up. Andreja’s plate had toast and hashbrowns, while Nina’s had small portions of eggs and hashbrowns with a donut hole and a piece of toast. “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I got you a little of everything.”

Nina thanked him and began to eat.

Kevin was still looking at her, and when she looked up to meet his eyes his face relaxed into a small but genuine smile. “So it’s true,” he said. “You really are like me.”

Andreja studied him as he stepped back and sat on his bed, and Nina looked from her to Kevin before giving a small shrug and going back to her breakfast. There was something more to Andreja’s look than Nina could decipher. “Being a serial murderer is a strange thing to lie about.”

“I didn’t think you were lying. But I’ve never walked into anyone’s dreamscape before.”

Nina’s head snapped up. “You walked into my dreamscape?”

Her face must’ve betrayed her anxiety, because Kevin quickly said, “I didn’t see your dreams, just that field.”

“Really? How did you even get there?” 

“My sensei taught me to leave my-” he fumbled, not wanting to call it his ‘murder box’ in front of Nina and _especially_ not Andreja- “the… place where I heartea-”

“Kill.”

“Whatever. I can manifest a door and go through it into a dream or a place I’m comfortable in, but I went through to yours.”

Nina thought for a moment. She had never considered that before. It was an interesting concept but Kevin’s brief adventure into her dreams made her uneasy, though she couldn’t put her finger on why. Surely, there wouldn’t be anything there that would reveal her identity. “What’s your dreamscape like?”

“It’s like a glass box, but on the other side is just darkness.”

Hm. Utilitarian. At least hers was beautiful.

Raucous voices filtered in from the hall. The other residents of the Foxhole were back. Nina wanted to shrink back under the covers, but she’d have to face them eventually. She looked back at Kevin and grimaced. “How long do I have before I have to meet them?”

There was a knock at the door and Kevin and Nina froze, each looking at the other for an excuse to delay talking to the knocker. Annoyed, Andreja got up and opened the door. Two girls stood in the doorway: one was Southeast Asian with rainbow-tipped bleach blonde hair, and the other was Desi with her long black hair in a ponytail. The Desi girl peered into the room, surveying Nina and Kevin’s sleeping arrangements with interest. 

The rainbow-haired girl greeted Andreja warmly. “May we come in? I bought pastries.”

Andreja silently opened the door wider and the two came in, focusing their attention on Nina.

The rainbow-haired girl appeared not to notice. “Hi, I’m Renee, and this is Allison,” she beamed, setting the box of sweets on the dresser. 

“I’m Nina,” Nina said. 

“Pleased to meet you,” said Renee, with genuine warmth.

Allison was studying Andreja suspiciously. “Are you off your meds?”

“She just woke up, she’s taking them now,” Kevin said, shooting a meaningful look at Andreja. The last thing he needed was for the others to catch onto her sporadic sobriety. 

Allison looked between the two before seeming to shrug it off. “Whatever.”

Renee’s warm smile didn’t falter during the exchange. “Anyway, we hope to see you at lunch today. Matt’s making chicken alfredo.”

Nina managed a polite smile back. “I’ll be there.”  
Allison took Renee’s hand and, lacing their fingers together, gave Nina a cool look. “Good. See you around, then.” They left, Renee pulling the door shut behind them.

Nina looked at Kevin to see what he made of that, but he was focused on Andreja, who was ignoring him. Finally, Nina said, “So… are you guys coming to lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> -Southeast Europe pronounces j's like y's so it's ahn-dray-ya  
-I haven't written in nearly 8 years so please give me constructive criticism and everything!


End file.
